Summer Days Suck
by ChibiDragonGilbert
Summary: On team Core-Tech's travels the temperature is rising and the heat is miserable. It is unbearable to a certain monk.


It was so hot today. The Core-Tech team had been traveling since early morning. The temperature was fairly cool making Chase exclaim it was the perfect day for travel. The leader jinxed it for as the day went on the temperature rose and rose.

"Hey Bren," Chase said. "Can you check the temperature?"

Bren pulled out the computer pad. After a few taps the boy's face had a look of disbelief on it. "I can't believe it! It's over a hundred degrees!"

The whole group moaned. Everyone was covered in sweat and the heat made them drowsy. Their water supply was also dwindling.

"I think we should find a water source and stop for the day, Chase," Jinja groaned. The girl wiped sweat off her face soaking her hand.

"Sounds like a plan," Chase agreed.

After two more hours of searching the group found refuge by a stream. Sadly there were no trees which meant no shade to shield them from the sun or cover from searching androids sent by E.C.L.I.P.S.E. This could mean bad things for the group for they were too tired to battle.

"We can stay for a little while," announced Chase. "There's no cover to hide so we'll leave in about two hours. How does that sound?"

The others nodded. With the heat and their bones aching everyone soon fell asleep. Well, everyone except Beyal. The heat was agonizing to him. The monk had lived on the top of a mountain where snow was very common and temperatures never got near as hot as this.

Beyal felt irritation as he watched his friends sleep easily while he suffered. "I guess I shall be keeping watch." The monk announced to no one.

Beyal tried to pass the time by meditating, but that was a no go. It's hard to clear one's mind when sweat poured down your neck and face, or bugs buzzed in your ear. None of these evils existed at the temple.

Finally the monk gave up meditating with a huff. It was just too hot. If only he could make it cooler. If Beyal went to play in the stream it would awaken his friends. He couldn't travel downstream either because he was to keep watch for signs of danger. Was there any way to lessen this misery?

Suddenly, Beyal had an idea. He removed his large cloak which caused it to instantly be ten times cooler. The white haired teen sighed in relief. He then had another idea: if just removing one article of clothing made things cooler, then removing more would make things even cooler!

Beyal removed his white shirt. The air washed over his chest and toned stomach, tickling his skin and making goose bumps rise on his arms. It felt wonderful. He gave the same treatment to his pants and then the boxers Chase had bought him for he was not familiar with what his friends called "underwear".

The monk now was stark naked. All that remained was the talisman he kept around his neck. He did not worry for his monsuno for they were safe in the cloak's pocket. Beyal sat on the ground. Now he could rest peacefully like his friends.

Dax awoke from his slumber. Judging by the position of the sun more than two hours had passed. He should awaken the others. Dax got to his feet and looked around to see if things were safe. The teen considered everything alright until he saw a naked Beyal sprawled in the grass. The monk had a smile across his face from his happy dreams.

"Blimey Beyal! Where did all your clothes go?" screamed Dax. The teen instantly regretted his actions for everyone was now awakening and getting a full look at Beyal's nudity.

"Dax," Jinja mumbled rubbing her eyes. ", what are you yelling about?" Her question was answered when Beyal stood up. The silver haired monk stretched and yawned. Jinja's face turned redder than a tomato. She covered her eyes and whimpered. Was it sick she liked what she saw?

Bren laughed until Dax smacked him upside the head. "Shut your mouth bloke before I shut it for you."

Beyal was confused at his friends' behavior. Dax was angry, Jinja had her eyes covered, and Chase and Bren were trying to hold back laughter. Nothing was funny to Beyal. No knock-knock jokes had been made. "Is everything okay?" asked the monk.

Chase placed a hand on Beyal's shoulder. "Where are your clothes, Beyal?"

Beyal gestured to the pile of cloth to his right. Were they angry he neglected to fold them?

Dax spoke up. "Why did you take off your clothes, mate?"

Beyal began brushing grass off him. "It's too hot for me. Back at the temple temperatures have never reached these extraordinary heights."

Chase took it upon himself to explain things to Beyal. "Beyal, you can't strip to nothing but your birthday suit."

"But Chase, I am not wearing a suit. I am not wearing any clothes actually." Beyal was confused. He gestured to his body to show Chase that what he was talking about did not apply to him.

"I mean you can't go around naked. It is inappropriate especially with a girl like Jinja in the group."

"Jinja may join me if she'd like," Beyal offered.

Dax smacked his face with the palm of his hand twice. This monk had no clue how to behave. With all his politeness and destiny speeches wouldn't he know not to get naked in front of a girl?

"Jinja feels uncomfortable around naked boys," said Dax. "Your nudity makes her feel…weird."

Beyal nodded. Pushing through the boys he made his way to Jinja. He knelt down in front of where she was sitting and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I am sorry for my inappropriate behavior Jinja. I won't do it again without your permission."

Jinja nodded and uncovered her eyes. Beyal was still naked before her. Her face darkened, the red color growing so dark it became purplish.

"Oh my, are you alright?" Beyal was getting worried. He had never seen a face get so flushed before.

"Y-yeah, Beyal," stammered Jinja. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," answered Beyal.

"Please go put some pants on."


End file.
